Dare
by Artofskating
Summary: It's just like truth or dare, but you only submit dares! I own nothing but my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

A girl in a crystal detailed blue figure skating dress, with ice skates on her feet, walked in with a boy in a blue school uniform, with a red cape draped over his shoulders.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to Dare! I am one of your hosts, January, and I will be representing the author here." The girl said.

"And I am your other host, Yumihiko!" The boy said.

January snapped her fingers. Everyone, including the victims and villains, from every game (including GK2 and DD) appeared.

"Loser!" L. Phoenix commented, sticking his tongue out at Phoenix.

"What the hell? You're me as a kid!" Phoenix yelped in surprise

"And?" Hobo Phoenix asked.

"DOLLIE!" Feenie shouted, only to have Dahlia stab him.

"SO. FREAKING. ANNOYING." Dahlia grunted.

"Why the hell are there 4 of me?" Phoenix demanded.

"Because the author demanded it. Don't worry, you aren't the only one with multiple of you." Yumihiko reassured him, pointing to both Edgeworth, Young Edgeworth, and Little Edgeworth, who were all arguing.

"Anyways, do you guys know why you are here?" January asked.

"No.." Everyone replied, sweating.

"Welcome to… **DARE**!"She yelled, shouting the last part at the top of her lungs. It rivaled Apollo's Chords of Steel.

The audience clapped,, and everyone on stage looked confused.

"Don't you mean Truth or Dare?" Hakari Mikagami corrected.

"Nope. Truth or Dare fanfics have been done a lot lately, so I decided to do one. However, the catch is, only dares can be submitted." January replied.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Rule time!" January shouted.

**Rule #1- Keep dares Teen rated. There is a line between fluffy dares, and dares that get me grounded, banned from writing on this site, and being forced to delete this fanfic.**

**Rule #2- I will accept other people's OC's as extra characters. They will become co-authors. The format for entering them will be in the author's note below.**

**Rule #3- If you ask two characters to go on a date, you can choose any two characters, except Yumihiko. He's mine.**

**Rule #4- Submit your dares via PM. Any reviews containing dares will be both deleted and thrown into the pit of loneliness.**

**Rule #5- As long as you abide by rule 1, go crazy with your dares!**

**Rule #6- This story will have some violence and occasional swearing. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Have fun~**

"I actually have some dares for a couple people. First one's for you, Ichiryuu~" January cooed.

**Yumihiko- You're so adorable :3 So you're safe.. for now.**

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Yumihiko asked.

"Yes. Next one's for the bastard in the red suit." January said, with a hint of disgust as she said the last part.

**Bansai- I hate you, so die! *pushes into a pit of lava that was nearby***

"What the-" Bansai said as January pushed him into the pit of lava, instantly killing him.

"Hurray!" Everyone said.

"Meh, I'll revive him if he gets a dare. Next one is for Miles!" January said.

**Edgeworth- Put your cravat on Pess. Leave it there for the rest of the chapter.**

"But-" Miles started to object.

"_**DO YOU WANT THE PUNISHMENT?**_" January demanded, her voice having changed to one of a demon.

"What is the punishment, anyways?" Yumihiko asked. To answer, January pulled a lever, revealing a bottomless pit. In her normal voice, January said,

"There are fangirls at the bottom, if you live after hitting the bottom."

"Fine, I'll do it." Miles relented as he went over to Pess and puts his cravat on the dog.

"Okay, I have two more dares. The first is for Apollo." January said, an evil smile on her face.

**Apollo- Let Trucy, Athena, and Ema do whatever they want to your hair. You have to keep it in for 3 chapters.**

"WHAT?" Apollo yelled in shock.

"Remember, a bottomless pit and fangirls." January reminded him.

"...Fine." Apollo relented as the girls got to work.

An hour later, his hair was done in a unicorn-esque fashion, with it bleached white and done in a white to gold ombre.

"Last dare! It's for you, Franziska!" January smiled.

**Franziska- Whip someone until they pass out. It cannot be my Ichiryuu.**

"SCRUFFY!" Franziska yelled. The detective immediately appeared.

"Yes, sir-"

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Gumshoe fainted.

"That was.. oddly satisfying." Franziska said, the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"That's all for now! See you next time!" January waved goodbye.

***A/N I had to delete this because it broke a rule, but I fixed the story, so now it's back! :D I will post the other chapters as soon as they are fixed. Also, I decided to do this rather than the Dahlia and Iris fanfic I was going to do. I will be doing this as well as Turnabout Reunion (the sequel to The Thoughtful Turnabout). Also, here is an example of the layout for co-authors with my OC.**

**Name: January Storm**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'3**

**Description: She has curly brown hair with red streaks in it, that goes down to her mid-back. She has hazel eyes. She wears a blue ice skating dress that is off the shoulder, and has crystals decorating it. She wears ice skates on her feet, with magenta and dark pink plastic skate guards covering her blades.**

**Extra info: She is kind of violent. She is a Yumi fangirl. She is a figure skater and a ballerina. Also, she's a psychopath.**

**Shippings supported: Kayworth, ApolloXJuniper, Feenris**

**Favorite characters: Franziska, Dahlia, Yumihiko**

**Least favorite characters: Bansai, Manfred von Karma**

**So basically, it's this:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Description:**

**Extra info:**

**Shippings supported:**

**Favorite Characters:**

**Least Favorite characters:**

**And yes, I am a Yumihiko fangirl :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to Dare!" January announced.

"Also known as Torture." Yumihiko added.

"First off, we have a couple dares from Eyeglasses Full of Stars!" January said.

**Tee hee, this is gonna be fun. xD**

**Apollo: Ask Ema out on a date.**

"WHAT?" Apollo said.

"You heard the girl. Ask out Ema already!" January retorted.

" ...Fine. Ema, do you want to go out?" Apollo asked.

"Sure." Ema said, shrugging her shoulders.

As Ema and Apollo leave, January said,

"Okay, next dare!"

**Lamiroir/Thalassa Gramarye: Say who your children are, loud and clear, and in English. Make sure that both Apollo and Trucy are present and can understand what you are saying.**

"I apologise, but I cannot do this dare, as Apollo is not here." Lamirior said, glad to not have to do the dare.

"No problem, you can fulfil it when they come back." January told her, with a smile on her face.

"...Crap." Lamirior cursed.

"Next one is for Young Miles!" Yumihiko said.

**Miles Edgeworth (during Turnabout Reminiscence): Put your cravat on a duck. And keep it on that duck for FIVE chapters.**

"WHAT? NO!" Y. Miles refused.

"Booottomless pits and faangiiirls~" January sang.

"I'd rather go into the pit than depart from my cravat!" Y. Miles said.

"Your choice." January said, shrugging.

January shoves Y. Miles into the bottomless pit. A loud scream is heard, and it eventually fades. About 20 minutes later, January snapped her fingers, and Y. Miles is revived.

"Next dare!" Yumihiko said, smiling.

**Kid Larry, Kid Phoenix, and Kid Edgeworth: Prank your older counterparts.**

"Okay!" The three said, running off to set up their pranks.

"Hey, a phone call!" Larry said, picking up his phone. "Hello?"

"Dooo you waaaant to build a snooowmaaaaan~" The voice sang horribly.

"NO!" Larry yelled into the phone.

"Oh my gosh, you think my singing is, like, bad? I was in, like, love with you, Larry!" The voice, who it was now ovbvious it was a girl, said whilst crying.

"I'm sorry…" Larry said.

"No! I'll, like, never forgive you! And I'll make sure no one else, like, goes out with you either!" The girl shouted, hanging up.

"NOOOOOO!" Larry yelled, and jumped into the bottomless pit.

January and Yumihiko are eating sandwiches nearby.

"...Damn, I never thought anyone would willingly jump in there." January said.

"Me neither." Yumihiko said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Little did Larry realize, he had been pranked by his younger self, who was laughing his butt off.

"Okay, so you got the bags of Pess's poop, right?" L. Phoenix said.

"Right. Although I don't like getting messy, this WAS a dare, so.." L. Miles said.

"Got it. Thanks~"L. Phoenix said as he ran to the bathroom and poured out all 5 of the bags of dog poop on the toilet. He then ran out. Shortly after, Phoenix came in to clean the toilet.

"WHAT THE HELL, I JUST CLEANED THIS TOILET!" Phoenix shouts.

L. phenix is laughing super hard.

Meanwhile, L. Miles replaced all of both Y. Miles and Miles' cravats with bow ties.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID MY CRAVATS GO?" Both Mileses yelled.

"Hey, this is actually fun!" L. Miles said, laughing.

**Everyone: You guys are never, ever allowed to physically or mentally harm the duck in any way whatsoever.**

Everyone looked at the duck, which quacked.

"Aww, it's almost as adorable as my Ichiryuu." January said, smiling as Yumihiko grimaced in shock.

"I'll put it in this pond near the bottomless pit." January put down the duck. "Looks like we have a co-author joining us!" She added.

**'Kay, so here's my OC.**

**Name: Star (AKA a modified me. :D)**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'1**

**Description: She has long black hair and dark eyes. She wears jeans, dark blue flats, and a Eisley Currents t-shirt.**

**Extra info: Can be super cheerful and hyper and crazy sometimes. Loves coffee with tons of sugar and cream. Is also rather dark...**

**Shippings supported: KayxEdgeworth, ApolloxEma, MiaxDiego, and Blue BadgerxPink Badger.**

**Least favorite characters: None, really.**

The girl fell from the ceiling of the studio. January immediately handed her a cup of said coffee.

"Hey, why did you taint my coffee with milk and sugar?" Diego demanded.

"Hello, Star! I'm January!" January said, ignoring Diego.

"Hi! So, I can have host powers?" Star asked.

"Yay!"

"Well, that about wraps things up-" January was interuppted, as a hole was kicked through one of the walls. A girl, about 5'0, walked in, wearing a dress that was similar to January's, but was a pale pink, and was strapless. She also had ice skates on her feet. She had hip length light brown hair that was done in a french braid down her back, large hazel eyes, and seemed very oblivious to everything around her.

"Hi Jan-Jan!" The girl said.

"Glitter, I told you not to call me that! Why are you even here?" January scolded.

"Well, Jan-Jan, that's like, not how you treat your little sister!"

"You have a sister?" Yumihiko said in surprise.

"Yes, I do. This is Glitz Storm, AKA Glitter." January gritted her teeth.

"Anyways, Mom told me that I, like, could also co-host this story." Glitter still had that oblivious smile on her face.

"WHAT?"

"Mom?" Franziska asked.

"Yeah, that's what we call the author, ArtofSkating. To everyone else, though, she goes by Skater." January explained.

"Oh, and Jan-Jan? Before I forget, she'll be, like, dropping in next chapter." Glitter said.

"WHAT?" January demanded.

"Well, that, like, wraps everything up! See you all, like, next time!" Glitter waved goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N Guys, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I will be updating more often, if I can. The bad news is, the reason WHY I can do this is because I sprained my ankle (FOR THE SECOND FREAKING TIME) a few days ago, and I am now on crutches. T_T So therefore, I can't do anything except sit on my butt all day, so I will be fixing these chapters and continuing to write Turnabout Reunion. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"Okay guys, we are back!" January announced.

"OMG, like, I have some dares too!" Glitter said, jumping up and down.

"Can we do Eyeglasses Full of Star's dares first?" Star asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sure, like, why not?" Glitter shrugged. Taking another sip of coffee, Star said, "Okay, so our first dares are from Eyeglasses Full of Stars!"

***is still laughing from that last chapter* Anyway...**

**DARES:**

**Lamiroir: Just a reminder. Don't forget to do my last dare!**

"Okay, fine. Trucy, Apollo, you are my children." Lamiroir confessed.

"WHAT?" Everyone except the hosts, Trucy, Phoenix, and Apollo said.

"We knew that already!" Trucy said.

"Trucy raided Mr. Wright's diary." Apollo explained.

"OBJECTION! It's CALLED a journal…" Phoenix objected.

"And we found out that he-"

"If you don't say anything, I'll give you $500 and you do not have to clean the toilet for a year." Phoenix bribed Apollo.

"Deal!" Apollo said, smiling.

"What, do I have to clean the toilet in that time?" Athena asked.

"Yes." Phoenix replied

"Damn it." Athena muttered.

"The next dare is for Klavier!" Star announced.

**Klavier: Learn French and speak it in the place of German for FIVE chapters.**

Star snapped her fingers.

"Hein? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour moi?" Klavier demanded.

"Ooh! Ooh! I, like, know french! He said, 'Huh? What the hell did you do to me?'" Glitter translated.

"Could you translate for Klavier for the next 5 chapters?" Star requested.

"Sure!"

"Mettez-moi donc je peux parler anglais et allemand à nouveau!" Klavier shouted.

"'Turn me back so that I can speak english and german again!'" Glitter translated once again.

"In 5 chapters, 'kay? Anyways, the next dare is for Trucy." Star said, taking a sip of coffee.

**Trucy: Spray whipped cream on everyone.**

"But I don't have whipped cream…" Trucy complained, as a cracking sound is heard throughout the room. One of the walls break down to reveal a teenaged girl with dark red hair that goes down a little bit past her shoulders. She had hazel eyes that were mostly green, and she was wearing a white hoodie with grey sweatpants.

"Why do we have a door if everyone enters through that wall, or the ceiling?" Star complained.

"I have the answer to your dilemma. Here." The girl said, handing a purse to all three of the co-hosts.

"Mom? Are these the purses that have everything in them?" January asked.

"Yes." Skater replied.

"In that case, like, here!" Glitter said, throwing a couple cans of whipped cream to Trucy.

"YAY!" Trucy smiled as she ran around the stage.

An hour later, everyone is covered in whipped cream except for Trucy.

"I will be taking over as the author of this story. All three of you, however, are still co-authors." Skater announced.

"Pouvez-vous me revenir à la normale?" Klavier asked.

"He said, 'Can you turn me back to normal?'" Glitter translated.

"No. That was a dare." Skater refused.

"Eyeglasses has one more dare for everyone!" Star announced.

**Everyone: Watch the Blue Badger dance while listening to Taiho-kun ~ I Want to Protect.**

Everyone turned to the blue badger, who was dancing to said song.

After the song ends, everyone jumps into the bottomless pit except for the hosts.

"YUMI NO!" Skater grabbed Yumi's shirt so that he couldn't jump.

"Thank y-"

"You are mine. Not those fangirl's." Skater entered crazy fangirl mode. Yumi had a confused look on his face.

"I should probably have warned you, but Mom is a HUGE fangirl of yours." January explained to Yumi, who replied with,

"Crap, I have to deal with TWO fangirls who work with me?"

"Three, silly! I'm a little bit, like, of a fangirl as well!" Glitter smiled and jumped up and down. Yumi fainted.

"I never said I was, like, one of your fangirls, did I?" glitter said, oblivious.

"Okay, I have some dares as well. You go first, Glitter." Skater said, while she was still holding Yumi.

"Okay!" Glitter smiled.

**Hakari: Hit someone, like, with your gavel. I don't, like, care who.**

"BANSAI!" Hakari yelled, extending her gavel. January snapped her fingers, and Bansai was revived.

"Huh-"

SLAM!

Bansai died.

"That felt good." Hakari said, smiling.

"Next one- ooh, a butterfly!" Glitter ran off after the butterfly.

**Shelly de Killer: I'm, like, hiring you. Throw a, like, bomb at Matt Enguard.**

**Matt: Catch.**

Matt caught the bomb.

"What the-" He exploded.

"He was on my list, so it is free of charge." Shelly said.

"Since Glitter is off chasing a butterfly, I will read her last dare." January sighed.

**Shimon: You are, like, cute, so have a cookie to, like, go with the milk :)**

"Thanks!" Shimon said, while he thought, (_She called me cute.._)

"Okay, now for my dares." Skater said.

**Bansai: Just die, okay?**

Skater revived and stabbed Bansai.

"Next dare!" Skater announced.

**Yumi: Put on a suit and tie.**

Yumi was still unconscious, but Skater snapped her fingers. Yumihiko was now dressed up in a suit and tie.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE ICHIRYUU~" January fangirled.

"Next!" Skater said.

**Franziska: Sing Human by Christina Perri.**

"Hmph, fine. I'll sing this foolishly foolish song." Franziska agreed.

_**I can hold my breath**_

_**I can bite my tongue**_

_**I can stay awake for days**_

_**If that's what you want**_

_**Be your number one**_

_**I can fake a smile**_

_**I can force a laugh**_

_**I can dance and play the part**_

_**If that's what you ask**_

_**Give you all I am**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**I can turn it on**_

_**Be a good machine**_

_**I can hold the weight of worlds**_

_**If that's what you need**_

_**Be your everything**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I can do it**_

_**I'll get through it**_

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**Just a little human**_

_**I can take so much**_

_**'Til I've had enough**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

_**And I bleed when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

Everyone clapped.

"You're a really good singer." Skater complimented.

"Thanks." Franziska replied, smiling.

"Next dare!"

**Kay, Maya: DANCE OFF! THE WINNER GETS TICKETS TO SEE THE BROADWAY VERSION OF EITHER STEEL SAMURAI OR NICKEL SAMURAI!**

"OMG YES!" Kay and Maya shouted.

"Star? would you like the honor of choosing a song?" Skater asked.

"Sure, thanks! The song to dance to is… Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne!" Star put on the song over the loudspeaker.

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing here's to never growing up**_

_**Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend**_

_**For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**_

_**Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock**_

_**We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_

_**If you stay forever hey**_

_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_

_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_

_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**We live like rock stars, dance on every bar**_

_**This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)**_

_**They say just grow up, but they don't know us**_

_**We don't give a ****, and we're never gonna change**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_

_**If you stay forever hey**_

_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_

_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_

_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_

_**If you stay forever hey**_

_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_

_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_

_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

"And the winner is… KAY!" Skater announced.

Kay yelled, "Yay!" She then left with the tickets.

"And my next dare is for Pearly." Skater said, smiling.

**Pearl: Channel Mia. (Maya and Pearl do not know Mia is here.)**

"Oh, okay." Pearl said. She then tried to channel Mia, but failed. "What the heck?"

"Pearly? What are you doing?" Mia came over and asked.

"SIS!" Maya yelled.

"MYSTIC MIA!" Pearl yelled.

The three group hugged.

"Awww." Everyone said.

"And now, for my final dare." Skater said.

**Diego: Drink 500 cups of coffee in one chapter.**

"I'm already on number 499." Diego said.

Star looked shocked, Glitter was oblivious, Yumi was still unconscious, and January and Skater, asked at the same,

"How is that possible?"

"And now for number 500!" Diego said, draining the cup.

"You shouldn't drink too much coffee.' Mia fretted.

"Trust me, kitten. I'd rather die of coffee overdose than blunt force trauma." Diego reassured her.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked, confused.

"You didn't hear what the punishment for failing to complete a dare was?" january asked. Mia shook her head no.

"Star, could you tell her?" January asked the girl, who nodded.

"Sure. See that bottomless pit over there? There are fangirls at the bottom." Star explained.

"THAT'S the punishment?" As Star nodded, Mia was silent.

"Okay, we should end it here, guys. See you all next time!" Skater said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back to Torture… I mean...Screw it, it's it's torture. But it's called Dare!" Skater announced.

"And we have another round of dares from Eyeglasses Full of Stars!" Star said.

**Awesome chapter. :D**

**DARES:**

**Everyone but the January, Star, and Skater: Listen for Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen for the whole chapter.**

"Here." Skater handed the other two earplugs.

"Like, what about me?" Glitter asked, frowning.

"Tough luck, Glitter." January said, sticking the earplugs in her ears.

"But-"

Skater, Star, and January all have earplugs in their ears. Skater turns on Call Me Maybe.

"Anyways, here's the next dare." Skater said.

**Y. Miles: Remember that duck? You are in charge of picking up its... erm... f*** for FIVE chapters. And if you don't, I'll personally punish you. *evil grin***

"WHAT? I HAVE TO PICK UP THE DUCK'S POOP?" Y. Miles yelled.

"DO IT!" Skater yelled back.

" ...Fine." He relented. (Damn you. I have to pick up duck poop AND listen to Call Me Maybe.) He thought.

"Next dare!' Star called.

**L. Larry, L. Phoenix, and L. Miles: Prank your older counterparts... again.**

"Okay!" The three said, running off to set up their pranks.

L. Larry put hair dye into Larry's shampoo. L. Phoenix got Maya to help him straighten Phoenix's hair while he slept, and L. Miles got Y. Franziska to help him shave Y. Miles and Miles's hair, also while they were sleeping.

The next day, Larry had neon green hair, Phoenix was mourning the loss of his spikes, and both Miles were super pissed off.

L. Larry, L. Phoenix, L. Miles, and Maya were all laughing.

"Hmph, this foolishly foolish idea of fun was… actually pretty funny." Y. Franziska chuckled.

"Okay next… I'm so sorry, Klavier." January apologised.

**Klavier Gavin: Please meet Ms. Wendy Oldbag, would you? xD**

"Oh, salut manquez-" Klavier started to say.

"Whatiswrongwiththeyouthoftoday?

Imean,allrockstarandnorespectfortheold.

Theyspeakinoddlanguagessothatnooneunderstandsthem,

andeverythingwasbetterbackinmyday.

Imean,whattheHECKisplayingrightnow,nobodylikesthissong!

Now,myEdgy-poo,THATisonerespectfulyoungman.

WHy,Ibethegetsalltheladies!

BUTHE' …." Oldbag said.

"Klavier said, 'Oh, hello miss!'" Glitter translated.

(Je vous déteste, personne qui m'a fait parler français, écouter Call Me Maybe, et parle à ce Oldbag.) Klavier thought.

(Did he just say, ' I hate you, person who made me speak french, listen to Call Me Maybe, and talk to this Oldbag.' ?) Glitter translated in her mind.

"Another dare!" Yumi said.

**Trucy: *hands her some silly string* Here, go and spray this on everybody else BUT January, Yumihiko, Star, and Skater.**

"WHOO! I'M SAFE FOR ONCE!" Yumi shouted in delight.

"What about me…?" Glitter asked, dismayed.

An hour later, everyone but the people mentioned above and Trucy are covered in silly string.

"Last dare!" Star says.

**Everyone but January, Star, and Skater: Listen to Moe's jokes for an hour.**

"Okay, we'll be back in an hour, guys!" January stated.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, AND TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Glitter and Yumi yelled at the same time.

"We are going to get Del Taco, Starbucks, and Krispy Kreme." Star said.

"'Kay, bye~" Skater said as the three left.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone but the three who left and Moe yelled.

An hour later, January, Star, and Skater come back, loaded with Starbucks coffees, tacos, and donuts, to an empty room, except for Moe.

"What happened, Moe?" Skater asked the clown.

"Everyone jumped into the bottomless pit about 5 minutes in." Moe explained.

"Really?" January asked, as she thought, (I'm surprised they lasted that long...)

"No problem." Star said as she took a sip of coffee.

(Although the quiet here is nice…) She thought as she snapped her fingers and everyone was revived.

"I'M ALI-" Bansai starts to yell as January stabs him.

"Nope." January said as she took a bite of a donut.

"Oh, we have a round of dares from Aresesgirl!" Skater said.

**I Dare Phoenix To date Someone Other Than Maya and Tell Pearls**

"WHAT? THAT'S SUICIDE, PRACTICALLY!" Phoenix yelled.

"Bottomless pit. Fangirls. Lava. You do the math." Star said with an evil grin on her face. She took another sip of coffee as Phoenix reluctantly said,

"Umm, okay. Iris?"

"Oh! Um, yes?" Iris asked.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" Phoenix proposed.

"Sure, Feenie~" Iris smiled, blushing.

(Okay, now the hard part..) Phoenix thought as he said, "Pearls?"

"Yes, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked innocently.

"I'm dating Iris."

Everything was silent for several minutes. (Crap, she's pissed..) Phoenix thought.

"_**HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MYSTIC MAYA.**_" Pearl said in a demon voice after a few minutes. As Phoenix gulped, she yelled, making Apollo's Chords of Steel sound like a whisper,

"_**DIE!**_"

_***Censored for violent death***_

Everyone ha da shocked look on their face, as Pearl was covered in blood, and she said in her normal voice,

"What?"

"That was…. Interesting?" Skater said after a few minutes.

"YAY! BLOOD!" January yelled happily.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Dear god, what sort of OCs did I raise? One's a psychopath, the other's an airhead. Anyways, next dare!" Skater worried.

**I dare Apollo To do so much Chords of Steel workout that he losses his voice for a Chapter**

"Fine. I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!"

5 hours later..

"I'm Apollo Just…."

"Well, he finally lost his voice! Next dar… I'm sorry Miles." Skater said sympathetically.

"Why- Oh crap…" Miles said as he read the next dare.

**I Dare Edgeworth To Hug Wendy OldBag**

Miles glared as he hugged Oldbag.

"SQUEEEEE~" SHe said before exploding.

"YAY EXPLOSIONS!' January said with a huge smile on her face.

"Next dare!" Yumi said.

**I Dare Klavier to Give Kay a Piggy back ride**

"... Très bien. Kay, Allons." Klavier said.

"He said, 'Okay. Kay, come.'" Glitter translated.

A few minutes later…

"Okay, last dare!" Star said as she took a sip of coffee.

**I dare Kay to tell me how said Piggy Back ride Went**

"It was… Interesting?" Kay said questioningly.

"And we have another co-host joining us!" Skater announced, looking at the ceiling.

**Name: Leah Wright**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 4'12**

**Description: She's Blond, Has her hair down, it goes down to her shoulder blades. She has Turquoise eyes, She wears a black shirt, Purple skirt and black shoes, she's American-Scottish(White).**

**Extra Info: Phoenix's Half Sister. She's Dating Klavier. She loves to Torture all her friends**

**Shipping supported: Kayworth, ApolloxTrucy, NickxMaya.**

**Favorite Characters: Apollo, Phoenix, Klavier, Edgeworth**

**Least Fave Characters: Proto Badger, Larry, and Wendy**

"WHEEE~" Leah yelled as she fell in from the ceiling. She landed on top of Larry, killing him.

"YAY! I haven't even been here for 10 seconds and I killed him!" Leah yelled happily.

"Here." Star said, handing Leah a purse.

"Thank you." Leah said smiling. She then noticed Klavier. "KLAVIER!"

"LEAH!" Klavier yelled back.

The two hugged.

"Awww~" Everyone fawned.

"Okay, that's all for now! Bye~" Skater waved goodbye.

***A/N GUYS! I'M OFF MY CRUTCHES! I'LL BE SKATING AGAIN NEXT WEEK! Okay, now that that is out of the way, there were a couple things I wanted to say. First, I wanted to say that if I came off as rude when I posted that reminder about submitting dares through Private Messaging only, I apologize. I didn't mean it that way if I did come off as rude. Secondly, I wanted to apologize to the anonymous reviewer who posted the comment with a couple dares. From now on, I will keep all reviews on here. However, if you post dares through a review, I just want to remind you that I am not allowed to accept dares through reviews, as it breaks one of the rules. If I did, then I would have to delete this story. I apologize about that. Lastly, on a different note, I just realized I never did character portraits for Glitter and Skater.**

**Here's Glitter's.**

**Name: Glitz Storm (Glitter)**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'0**

**Description: She has light brown hair, that is done in a french braid, that goes down to her hips, and large hazel eyes. She wears a pale pink, strapless skating dress, that is sparkly. She wears ice skates with light blue and dark blue skate guards on her feet.**

**Extra info: She is EXTREMELY oblivious. She also is a bit of an airhead. She also is very sweet and kind to everyone, except for Bansai. However, she has a crush on Shimon.**

**Shippings supported: She's too oblivious to notice shippings.**

**Favorite characters: Everyone**

**Least favorite characters: Bansai**

**And here's Skater's.**

**Name: ArtofSkating (Skater)**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'3-5'4**

**Description: She has hazel eyes that are mostly green, and dark red hair that goes down to her shoulderblades. She usually puts it up in a ponytail, or just leaves it down. She wears a white hoodie, and light grey sweatpants. She wears Uggs.**

**Extra info: She is nice to people who are nice to her. She also is very crazy. And hyper. So don't let her eat sugar. She also is Gluten Intolerant. She ice skates, does ballet, draws, sings (badly), and writes.**

**Shippings supported: Kayworth, Feenris, Edgeziska, ApolloXJuniper, Klema**

**Favorite characters: Kay, Franziska, Dahlia, Yumihiko, Athena, Iris, Edgeworth Hakari, Shimon**

**Least favorite characters: Bansai**

**I have one more chapter to do before I am all caught up with redoing the story, so feel free to submit dares anytime through PM. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

January, Glitter, Leah, Star, and Yumihiko are all standing around. Apollo is touching his hair, which is back to normal, Y. Miles is picking up duck poop, and everyone else looks confused.

"Où est Skater?" Klavier asked. Glitter immediately translated,

"He, like, said, 'Where is Skater?'."

"She's busy doing homework. She'll pop in whenever she's done." January answered.

"YAY! ONE LESS FANGIRL TO DEAL WITH!" Yumi yelled in glee.

"I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS, YOU KNOW!" Skater yelled from backstage.

"Whatever." Leah said, taking a bite of a donut.

"We still have donuts from when that dare occurred?" Star said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah." Leah replied.

"Anyways, our first dare is for Klavier, from Eyeglasses Full of Stars!" Star announced.

**Klavier Gavin: Make your hair into a unicorn horn. And then stick some glitter onto it. Then, dress up as a unicorn and keep all of this one for FIVE more chapters. **

" …..Amende." (Vous vissez.) Klavier thought.

"He said, 'Fine'." Glitter translated. (And thought 'Screw you', apparently.)

Klavier puts his hair up in a unicorn horn and puts glitter on it. He then dresses up as a unicorn.

Everyone is trying not to laugh.

"Anyways, the next dare is for Y. Miles!" Star says, stifling a giggle.

**Y. Miles: Aww, you seems to love the duck so much. Your next job is to make it a gourmet meal which will NOT harm the duck in any way.**

Y. Miles shoots a death glare at Star.

"Hey, don't glare at me!" She says, taking a sip of coffee.

"I am drawing the line at making a gourmet meal for the duck. One, I cannot cook to save my life. Two, IT'S A FREAKING DUCK." Y. Miles says.

"Fine by me." January says with a psychopathic smile on her face. She pulls him by the cravat to a pit which is not the fangirl pit.

"I-i'm scared to ask, but wh-what's in there?" asks cautiously.

"It's not fangirls." January reassures him, still with that creepy smile on her face.

"Oh, good." He says.

"IT'S THE DOORWAY TO MY TORTURE CHAMBER!" She yells insanely as she sparta-kicks him into the pit.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yells as he falls.

"WHOOPEE!" January yells as she jumps in after him.

Everyone is silent.

"Okay, that is another punishment for not fulfilling a dare." Star says slowly after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Okay, like, next is, like, Aresesgirl's dares!" Glitter says, completely and totally oblivious to what had happened to Y. Miles.

**I dare Phoenix to make his hair not spiky.**

"O-okay." Phoenix agrees, not wanting to face the wrath of January.

Maya, Trucy, and Athena all straighten Phoenix's hair.

"Okay, next dare if for you, Klavier~" Leah says happily.

**I dare Klavier to make a 50 word review on Leah's appearance**

"KLAVIER CAN SPEAK ENGLISH FOR THIS DARE ONLY!" Skater called from backstage. "AFTER THAT, HE HAS TO CONTINUE SPEAKING FRENCH!"

"OKAY!" Star called back, and snapped her fingers.

"Leah, you look beautiful as always. Your hair is a perfect blonde, and your turquoise eyes are beautiful and shining as always. Your outfit always matches and looks good on you, no matter what you wear. Words cannot express how beautiful you are to me. I love you so much." Klavier says.

Leah, with a huge smile on her face, runs up and hugs him, despite him being in a unicorn outfit.

"Aww.." Everyone said. Skater walks in.

"Thanks for making me feel forever alone!" She says. She snaps her fingers, making Klavier speak french again. "Anyways, next dare."

**I dare Larry to comment on said review**

"I totally agree with all the above!" Larry says, with an oblivious smile on his face. Leah and Klavier both walk over, pick him up, and throw him into January's torture chamber.

"...Next dare." Leah says.

**I dare Trucy to cover everyone but the Authors in cheese puffs and popcorn**

"Hurray! I, like, am actually exempted from, like, a dare for, like, once!" Glitter says, smiling.

An hour later, everyone but the authors and trucy were covered in cheese puffs and popcorn.

"Last dare!" Yumi says.

**Finally,**

**I dare Kay take off her yatagarasu pin, and put it on Athena**

"Okay!" Kay says, and puts her pin on Athena.  
"Okay guys, before we end this off, I have an announcement." Skater says.

"You're pregnant?" Leah says sarcastically.

"No. I am skating to Athena's theme for my freestyle 4 technical!" Skater says, smiling.

"Um, what's a 'freestyle 4 technical?'" Yumi asks.

"My ice skating test. I am testing freestyle 2, 3, and 4 at the same time, but I only need to do a program for freestyle 4. The type of program you test with is called a 'technical' type program in the Ice Skating Institute." Skater explains.

"Wait, my theme?" Athena says curiously.

"Yeah, the music that plays whenever you make an objection." Skater says.

"Awesome!" Leah says.

"Yep." Skater said.

"Awesome!" Glitter says.

"Glitter, both you and January already knew this. I told you yesterday." Skater says. "Speaking of which, where is January?"

"Torture pit with Y. Miles and Larry." Star explains.

"Yep, that's what I figured." Skater sighs. "Okay, see you all next time!"

***A/N Okay, I am all caught up with my chapters! Feel free to submit dares, or review! Also, for my ice skating test, it is actually one of the harder tests. Plus, a lot of skaters are stuck there until they land their axel (a VERY hard jump), so they are often stuck there for months, or even years. As you can imagine, they are very advanced. The reason why it's so hard is because of the dance step. IT IS 16 STEPS, AND HAS 8 DIFFERENT TURNS IN IT. 4 FORWARD TURNS, AND 4 BACK TURNS. VERY, VERY HARD. So, yeah. Other things you need to do in this test are a flip jump (not as cool as it sounds) a loop jump, a half loop jump, and a sitspin. So, yeah. XD I have no idea when I'll be testing it. So yeah, GO AHEAD AND SUBMIT DARES!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back to-" Skater started to announce.

"**JANUARY'S TORTURE PIT OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! MUAHAHAHHAHA!"** January cackled in a demon voice. When everyone was silent for a full five minutes, she added, "Also known as Dare."

"Anyways, first off, we have some dares from FranzyPearlFan!" Star said as she read off the first dare.

**I so laugh when I read the story**

**Anyway:**

**Miles and Apollo: please dance a rendition of Swan Lake (However you have to do this in ridiculous outfits that Yumi picks out) (Side note Yumi: make sure they're both really embarrassing)**

"Okay, here!" Yumi said, holding up two similar, very embarrassing outfits that did not go with the music at all. They looked like old, pink Little Bo Peep outfits and were super frilly.

"Umm.." Miles held his outfit up awkwardly.

"Let's get it over with, shall we? I don't want to wind up like Larry and Y. Miles." Apollo said, heading towards a dressing room.

"Good point." Miles said, looking at the pit.

A few hours later, everyone but the authors, Miles, and Apollo died of laughter, and Miles and Apollo died of embarrassment.

"Okay, next dare!" Leah said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

**Klavier: Here raise this mechanical baby (Gender of your choice) for like 5 chapters (Ema (Adult) can help you when needed)**

"Euh, d'accord?" Klavier, holding the mechanical baby girl.

"'Um, okay?'" Glitter translated. "Next, like, dare!"

**Lang: Be a duck**

Yumi snaps his fingers. Lang turns into a duck. He then whispers to Star and Leah something, and snaps his fingers again. Skater and January disappear.

"And now for FranzyPearlFan's last dare!" Yumi said.

**Kay: Go kiss Yumihiko (And authors may not kill her at all)**

Kay looked pissed off, but she kissed him anyways. He had a smirk on his face, but she responded with a punch. Shortly after, Skater and January reappeared.

(Thank god they didn't come back a second earlier..) Yumi thought in relief.

"Next, we have some dares from PuzzlingGamer!" Skater announced.

**Hi! I'm sorry, I accidentally put my dares on the reviews! My bad! I'm so used to doing that. **

**Anyway, here are my dares: **

**Dares! **

**Phoenix (Normal) /Iris: Go on a date, for old time's sake. **

"Okay!" The two say, and they leave.

"Next dare!" Skater said.

**Pearl (Young): No slapping Phoenix for the rest of the chapter.**

"I can't anyways, he's cheating on Mystic Maya!Why aren't you doing anything about it?" She demanded Maya.

"Pearly, we are not dating." Maya tried to explain.

"Maybe not now, but eventually!" Pearly insisted.

"Careful, we have a shipper on our hands." Skater said to January.

"Next dare!" Yumi called.

**Mia/Maya: Have a sister reunion! **

"Already done!" Maya said, hugging Mia.

"Next dare!" Leah called.

**Dahlia: Apologize to Iris for being mean to her, Maya for trying to kill her, and Phoenix for trying to poison him! **

"HELL NO!" Dahlia refused.. January stood up, picked up Dahlia, who was kicking and screaming, and jumped down into the torture pit with her.

"Next dare!" Skater said.

**Miles Edgeworth (Adult): Watch Steel Samurai for the whole chapter. **

"Okay. I'll do it so that I avoid punishment." Miles said, looking at the pit where Dahlia had been taken. He walked into the TV room.

"Final dare!" Glitter announced.

**Franziska Von Karma (Adult): Give up you whip for the whole chapter.**

"I'll do it for the same reasons a little brother." She said, giving her whip to Skater.

**Thank you and Keep Writing On! -gives a cake- Sorry again!**

"You're very welcome! Thanks for the cake!" Skater said, shoving it in her mouth.

"That's all guys, like, see you, like, next chapter!" Glitter called.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was standing around again. Skater was pacing the ground, Leah and Star were chatting, Glitter was having a conversation with Klavier in french, and Yumi and January were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's January and Yumihiko?" Athena asked, frowning.

"January's grounded to her torture pit. She has to clean it." Skater told her while pacing.

"Oh." Athena said. "What about Yumihiko?"

"He's printing out the papers containing the dares." Skater explained. Everyone was quiet. Yumi ran in with a piece of paper.

"Skater, we have bad news!" He said, as Skater stopped pacing and turned to him.

"What?" She asked, walking towards him.

"We only have one dare submission."

"Oh no!" Skater frowned, shocked.

"What's so, like, bad about that, Mom?" Glitter broke off from her conversation.

"Only one person submitted dares." Skater explained.

"Who?" Star walked up, and read the name on the paper. "FranzyPearlfan?"

"Well, it's better than nothing." Skater shrugged, reading the first dare out loud.

**Ok Langduck was not what I had in mind but no complaints (well I meant quack quack)**

**Anywho...**

**Shin-na: please take care if the Langduck **

**Then kiss the Langduck**

"Sure." Shin-na shrugged, and walked over to the duck. She fed the Langduck.

"Okay.." She then kissed the duck.

"Ewww.." Everyone in the room said.

"Is everyone here in 4th grade or something?" Skater demanded. "Anyways, next dare!"

**Klavier: can the mechanical baby have a diaper change then cry for a few chapters**

"Ema, comment voulez-vous changer une couche?" Klavier asked, as the baby was crying.

"'Ema, how do you change a diaper?'" Glitter translated.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Ema muttered, along with several choice words. After she showed him how, the baby kept crying.

"Someone shut that baby up!" Bansai yelled.

"WHO THE HELL REVIVED YOU? NO!" Skater kicked him into January's torture pit.

"Next dare!" Star called.

**Apollo: please sing let it go from frozen in Elsa's ice dress**

"Okay.." He said. Leah snapped her fingers and he was wearing Elsa's dress.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation,**_

_**And it looks like I'm the queen.**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

_**Well, now they know**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care**_

_**What they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on,**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me**_

_**Can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do**_

_**To test the limits and break through**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

_**I'm free**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

_**Here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back,**_

_**The past is in the past**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand**_

_**In the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage on,**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

Everyone clapped.

"You're, like, a good singer!" Glitter complimented him.

"Thanks.." Apollo said, obviously self-conscious.

"Next-" Skater and January suddenly disappeared.

"Next dare!" Glitter called out.

**Kay: shine yumihiko's shoes (Authors disappear for this one and think of it as slavery)**

Kay did it, muttering several choice words under her breath as she shined his shoes.

After he got back his shoes, Skater and January came back.

"What the hell? That's the second damn time that happened." Skater muttered angrily. She grabbed the paper and read the dare.

"How..dare..YOU!" She snapped her fingers and an axe appeared in her hands.

Moments later, she was chasing Yumi around in the background.

"Umm, next dare?" Leah said, looking between the mechanical baby, which was still crying, and the picture of Skater chasing Yumi with an axe.

**Phantom: pleas oh please wear a Dahlia Hawthorne mask**

"Sure." He put on the mask.

"What the hell?" Dahlia said, looking at the Phantom.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Phantom Dahlia said in an oddly feminine voice, looking back at her.

"Don't copy me!" Dahlia whined.

"Bitch, don't copy me!" P. Dahlia retorted.

"Girls, the fighting arena is over there." Star calmly said, pointing to yet another pit. She took a sip of coffee.

Dahlia and P. Dahlia jumped in the fighting arena.

* * *

Eventually, P. Dahlia won. Skater, who had finished chasing Yumi, walked up.

"Okay, that's all guys!" Skater waved goodbye. "Don't forget to submit dares via PM! Bye~"


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back to Dare!" Skater announced. She looked like someone who hadn't had sleep for 5 days.

"Are you okay, Skater?" Star asked, concerned.

"I'm tired. I skated for over two hours today." Skater stifled a yawn.

"Go take a nap." Leah said. "We'll take care of everything."

"Okay." Skater shrugged, and walked backstage.

"Who wants to prank Skater later?" Leah said quietly, an evil grin on her face. Star, January, and Yumi all raised their hands, as well as Bansai.

"Hey, who revived you!?" January muttered, throwing a knife at Bansai.

"I did. He has a dare." Star explained. "Speaking of which, our first dares are from Eyeglasses Full of Stars!"

**Okay, here are my dares!**

**Dahlia Hawthorne, Y. Miles, and Bansai Ichiyanagi: Chat with Cleverbot for an hour.**

"Okay.." The three walked into the computer room.

"I chatted with Cleverbot earlier. It was.. interesting?" January told no one in particular.

"Next dare!" Star said, shooting a glance at Leah, who was filling a bowl with warm water.

**Klavier Gavin: Sooo... what do you think of the hosts? Truthfully tell us your impressions of each of them. (And girls? If he says something that displeases him, feel free to do whatever you want to him.)**

Star snapped her fingers. "You can speak english for this dare only."

"Okay." Klavier said. "Let's see, January is a psychopathic crazy person, who seems like the type of person to dress up weird." January revved a chainsaw.

"Says the one wearing a unicorn costume." She muttered.

"Glitter is nice, but she is an oblivious, idiotic Valley Girl." Klavier added.

"Glitter, what is 988562 squared?" January said, still holding the chainsaw.

"977,254,827,844." Glitter replied, sharpening an axe. Klavier gulped.

"Leah, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met." Leah blushed at those words as she went to get Skater.

"Star, you seem like a coffee addict." Klavier told her.

"And you seem like a bully. NO!" Star yelled, kicking him where it counts.

"Skater seems like an annoying braggart." He said as he fell to the ground.

"Bitch, what did you call me?" Skater demanded, as she walked in.

"An annoying braggart- AGGGH!" Skater took Franziska's whip and hit him with it. Moments later, Star, January, Glitter, and Skater were chasing him around the room while holding various weapons.

"Aww, I wanted to prank Skater. Anyways, next dare!" Leah said.

**Thought of a new one! :D**

**Miles Edgeworth: Ask Kay Faraday out on a date.**

"Kay, will you go on a date with me?" Miles asked.

"Sure!" Kay said as they left.

"KAYWORTH!" Skater and Star yelled in unison as they saw what was going on. After, they continued to chase Klavier.

"Our next set of dares are from PuzzlingGamer!" Yumi called out, shooting a glance at January, Skater, Glitter, and Star.

**Hi! Thanks for doing my first dares! I have some more now. **

**Detective Gumshoe/Maggey Byrde: Go out together. Please? **

"Will you go out with me, pal?" Gumshoe asked Maggey.

"Sure!" They left.

"Next dare!" Leah announced, looking worriedly at Klavier.

**Maya (Adult): Go one chapter with no burgers. I'm sorry! After the chapter I'll give you some! **

"Hmmph. Fine." Maya pouted.

**Phoenix (Normal): Say "OBJECTION!" every dare you get for the whole chapter. Then do the dare anyways. Sorry! **

"OBJECTION! Okay…" Phoenix answered sadly.

**Mia (Alive)/Diego Armando (Normal): Go out together again, please? This pairing is too cute for me not to love. **

"Okay, kitten! Let's go!" Diego and Mia left.

**Thank you again and thanks for doing these in advance! -gives everyone on set chocolate cookies except Dahlia-**

"YAY COOKIES!" Everyone yelled as Dahlia, Bansai, and Y. Miles came out of the computer room.

"What…" Bansai said.

"The…" Y. Miles added.

"Hell.." Dahlia continued.

"Was THAT?!" All three said at the same time.

"Had an interesting chat with Cleverbot?" Iris asked.

"Too interesting." Dahlia answered.

"Everyone gets cookies except for you, by the way." Yumi said to Dahlia.

"...?" Dahlia looked enraged. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" She yelled in anger, and jumped into the fangirl pit.

The four hosts came back from chasing Klavier. January immediately throws her chainsaw at Bansai, killing him.

"I'm going to go back to my nap." Skater said after they all enjoyed some cookies, and walked backstage. The other co-hosts all looked at each other. Grinning, they all ran backstage to prank Skater.

"Um.. Okay?" Trucy said, confused. "So, see you guys next time, I guess?"

***A/N Guys, just so you know, a couple things.**

**You can dare the hosts. (Yumi, Skater, Star, January, Glitter, and Leah)**

**You can still admit OC's to be co-hosts.**

**See you all next time!**

**~Skater**


	9. Chapter 9

***A/N Guys, just so you know, I'm going to do 2-3 dare submissions per chapter. If you sent in dares, and they aren't in the chapter, that is most likely why. I just thought I should let you guys know. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"Hello, and welcome back to dare!" Skater announced. She was the only host in sight.

"Hey, what happened to the other co-hosts?" Klavier asked, frowning.

"For that prank they pulled last time when I was taking a nap, they are banned from this chapter." Skater explained.

"Wait, so Yumi, January, Glitter, Leah, and Star all pranked you?" Kay said.

"Would you like to join them?" Skater muttered darkly.

"N-no!" Kay took a step back.

"Where are they, anyways?" Franziska asked.

"A world where Barney, One Direction, Miley Cyrus, the Teletubbies, and Justin Bieber rule, there is hellfire everywhere, and there is no wifi." Skater grinned evilly.

"NOOOO! No wifi!?" Everyone shouted in shock.

(I'm starting to see where January gets her insanity from..) Phoenix thought, sweating.

"Anyways, our first set of dares are from FranzyPearlFan!" Skater announced.

**I feel like a celebrity (giggle)**

**Anywho...**

**TORTURE FEAST BEGIN**

**Klavier: change baby in an adorable outfit**

"Okay.." He changed the baby into a female version of his outfit.

"NO! That's not good for a baby to wear!" Ema shouted, throwing a snackoo at Klavier.

*KLUNK*

"Oww.." Klavier said, rubbing the spot where the snackoo hit.

"Here." Ema took the baby. She went into a closet with the baby, and came out with a cute white, frilly dress with a pink belt.

"And there you go." She handed the baby and the outfit to Klavier, who changed the baby into the dress. "What is her name anyways?"

"Her name is Kennedi." He announced.

"Aww, Kennedi looks so cute in that outfit!" Skater cooed. "Anyways, next dare!"

**Aura: wear splash woman's outfit from megaman 9 and Simon: wear hornet man's outfit then fight your sister**

"The outfits are in the closet." Skater said, pointing to the closet Ema had gotten Kennedi's outfit from. Aura and Simon ran to the closet, and stopped at the sight of their outfits.

"Umm.." Aura sighed.

"Better get this over with, Aura. I don't want Skater-dono to punish us." Simon told her.

"Good point." She grabbed the outfit and ran off to change. When both siblings were changed, they stepped out of the separate rooms awkwardly.

Stifling a giggle, Skater called out, "Jump into the fighting arena, fighters!"

The siblings, glaring at everyone as they walked by, did as they were told.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Skater called out! Simon charged at Aura, utilising the horn on his head. However, Aura stepped to the side, causing Simon to hit the wall.

Everyone winced at the clunk his head made against the wall. She went to stab him with her trident, but hesitated at the thought of stabbing her brother, and blood spraying everywhere...

Simon took advantage of this, and punched her in the chin. Aura flinched at the sudden pain in her chin, and was knocked backwards. She quickly stood up, and ran towards Simon. He stepped sideways as she ran to him, but she threw her trident at him as he did.

Her trident missed, however, and she hit the wall as well, her heading colliding with the wall with an even louder clunk. She was knocked unconscious, and after a few seconds, when she didn't get up, Simon was declared the winner.

Skater snapped her fingers, and the siblings were back to normal.

"Well, that was interesting. Next dare!" Skater commented as she looked at the next dare.

**I'm tired of Langduck be a goat**

"Baaaaaa!" Langgoat called as he was turned into a goat.

"Can we, like, milk him?" Ini said , walking towards him.

"That's girl goats, dumbass." Skater retorted. "Or cows. Not male goats."

"Like, oh." Ini walked right into the fangirl pit without realizing it.

"Wow, not even Glitter is THAT oblivious. Next dare is for you, Shih-na!" Skater told her.

**Shih-na: ride the Langgoat!**

"...Okay, I'm drawing the line here. I refuse to ride that goat." Shih-na said.

"Why?" Kay asked.

"Because." Shih-na replied.

"Yeah, but why?" Kay countered.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"OKAY, SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Skater yelled angrily. "OR I'M SENDING YOU BOTH TO THE UNSPEAKABLE WORLD!" Kay and Shih-na both shut up at that.

"Shih-na, you will be punished." Skater pushed her into the fangirl pit.

"Next dar… I apologise, Y. Ema, Miles."

**Miles and Ema(young): watch Sharknado without pointing out it's obvious flaws **

"Okay…" The two turned to the TV.

"What the hell is this?" Y. Ema asked.

"We can't say anything bad about it, Ema." Miles pointed out.

"I know, but-"

"No pointing out flaws."

Y. Ema sighed. (This is going to be a loooooooong movie, I can tell…)

The two walked out, with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Yeah, that was one bad movie, wasn't it? Anyways, next dare!" Skater said.

**Miles and Apollo: I know you two love ballet so do nutcracker (in same outfits (though apollo could wear Elsa) while avoiding the cameo **

**Langgoat **

(Great, because avoiding Langgoat is going to be so easy…) Apollo thought. Skater snapped her fingers and Apollo was dressed in an Elsa outfit, whilst Miles was in the milk maid-esque outfit. Both were wearing pointe shoes. As the music started, the two started dancing.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Calisto burst out laughing as the two ended their dance. Everyone else started laughing as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, okay." SKater wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "That would have been funny, even if Miles wasn't glaring the whole time."

(Why does everyone laugh at my glare…) Miles thought desperately.

"Anyways, we have 3 side by side dares for all the villains!" Skater said.

**Ok 3 side by side dares then I'm done**

**Villains: laugh evilly**

**Now laugh evilly while hopping on one foot**

**Now laugh evilly while tap dancing**

All the villains started laughing evilly. As they did so, some hopped on one foot, and the rest started tap dancing.

"NO!" Skater yelled, shooting the tap dancers. "That is NOT how you tap dance!"

Everyone was laughing their butts off.

"Our next set of dares are from BladeXFire!" Skater announced as the villains stopped dancing.

**Apollo: I dare you to shoot the judge with this *hands a gun*, it only works if you sing**

"Okay." Apollo shrugged. He picked up the gun, loaded, and pointed it at the judge.

_**You shout it out,**_

_**But I can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up**_

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**Cut me down**_

_**But it's you who'll have further to fall**_

_**Ghost town and haunted love**_

_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**Stone-hard, machine gun**_

_**Firing at the ones who run**_

_**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium**_

***BANG***

The judge fell to the ground as Apollo shot him. Skater snapped her fingers and the judge was revived.

"Oh my! Who shot me?" he demanded. Everyone pointed at Apollo.

"You, sir are hereby pronounced GUILTY." The judge announced. He then walked off.

"Umm… Okay?" Apollo replied, embarrassed.

"Next dare!" Skater announced, snickering.

**Phoenix: I dare you kiss Hobo Phoenix and DD Phoenix**

"WHAT!?" Phoenix asked, shocked.

"Remember the punishments~" SKater sang. Phoenix glared at her, and ran up to Hobo Nick.

"Hey!" Phoenix called.

"Wha-" Hobo Nick was silenced as Phoenix kissed him. Hobo Nick slapped him and said, "Dude, I'm not gay." Phoenix then ran up to DD Phoenix and kissed him.

"You're gay AND a player?" DD Phoenix asked, obviously freaked out.

**(*A/N DISCLAIMER! I have nothing against gays. I don't mean to make fun of gays or anything. Just so you know.)**

"Apparently. Either that or it was just the dare." Skater told him. "Speaking of which, we have another dare!"

**Trucy: I dare you to read a creepypasta at night, with Shelly De Killer**

"Okay!" Trucy smiled. Skater gave her a laptop. "Which one should I read?" She asked.

"Read the Jeff the Killer one." Skater said, smiling. She snapped her fingers, and it was midnight. "Just in case, there's a camera in the corner over there." Skater told Trucy, and and everyone but Trucy and Shelly de Killer left.

* * *

"Poor kid.." Trucy murmured at the part where the bullies set his house on fire.

* * *

"Umm, okay, this is starting to get creepy.." She commented. "Especially since I am with an assassin."

"I only kill who I am hired to kill, no more." Shelly reassured her.

(That's reassuring..) Trucy thought.

* * *

"WHY WOULD HE KILL HIS PARENTS!?" Trucy yelled. "AND HIS BROTHER! HIS BROTHER DIDN'T EVEN WITNESS HIM DO ANYTHING!"

* * *

"Okay, I finished the story…" Trucy called. Skater and everyone else walked in, and Skater changed the time back to normal. "I must say, that was the creepiest story I have ever read." Trucy commented.

"I know, right? Anyways, next dare is for you, Shelly!"

**Shelly: I dare you to kill yourself.**

"And how, exactly, do you ask me to kill myself?" Shelly asked.

"I don't know." Skater shrugged.

"Okay then." Shelly took a knife and stabbed himself. He fell to the ground, and Skater revived him.

"What just happened?" Shelly asked.

"It's not important." Skater shrugged. "Next dare!"

**Franziska: I dare you to whip your father into the fangirl pit**

"Okay. PAPA!" Franziska called for her father.

"Yes, Fran-" Manfred replied, and was cut off by Franziska.

**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!**

**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!**

**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!**

**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!**

**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!**

**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!**

**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!**

**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!**

**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!**

**CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!]**

Manfred fell into the fangirl pit.

"Jeez, you seemed like you enjoyed that." Skater commented.

"I did. My father is not worthy of the von Karma name." Franziska stated proudly.

"How can you say that about Papa!" Y. Franziska demanded, bending her riding crop.

"Wait till you're older, Franziska." Franziska said to her younger version. "You'll understand there is more to life than perfection."

"No, there's not." Y. Franziska retorted.

"Yes there is." Franziska countered, pulling on her whip.

"Perfection is everything." Y. Franziska bended her crop again.

"No, it's not! Perfection is impossible. Not without cheating." Franziska whipped the ground.

"I'm not a cheater!" Y. Franziska hit Y. Miles.

"What did you hit for!?" Y. Miles demanded.

"I don't hit other girls with my riding crop!" Y. Franziska replied.

"Ha! When you're my age, you stop caring." Franziska went to hit Skater with the whip, but clearly thought better of it, and hit Dahlia instead.

"What the hell?" Dahlia yelled angrily.

"Yeah, I don't recommend hitting the author." Skater told Franziska. "Anyways, next dare!"

**Klavier: I dare you to slap yourself For Franziska, until she whips you into hell.**

"Okay…" Klavier said, starting to hit himself.

***500 slaps later***

"Okay!" Franziska whipped him, until he suddenly disappeared.

"Okay, he's with the other co-authors now, and that's basically hell." Skater pointed out.

"True…" Everyone said.

"Next dare!" Skater called, gasping in shock as she saw the next dare. "Dear god, no.."

**Phoenix: I dare you to play piano**

"But there is no piano!" Hobo Nick pointed out.

"A WILD PIANO APPEARED!" Skater yelled as a piano fell from the sky and fell on Bansai, who was somehow alive. "There. Now there are two problems taken care of." Skater smiled.

"Fine…" Hobo Nick sighed. As he hit the first note, everyone jumped into the fangirl pit but the author. "Hey! My playing isn't THAT bad!"

"Yes it is, Hobo. Even I'm better than that, and I haven't played since I was 5." Skater told him. She snapped her fingers, and revived everyone. "Next dare!"

**Y. Miles Y. Phoenix Y. Larry: Prank everyone.**

"Ms. Skater? Can you help us with this dare?" Y. Miles asked Skater.

"Sure, what do you need?" Skater asked. Y. Miles whispered his idea in Skater's ear. "Great idea! Okay, **EVERYONE OUT**!" Skater yelled, and everyone but the kids and Skater left.

* * *

"I wonder what they are doing." Trucy commented.

"Yeah.. I wonder..hee...hee.." Violet replied.

"I sense excitement and happiness coming from inside, so they must be having fun." Athena reported.

"No shit, Athena. Even I heard the laughter." Apollo said.

"Knowing how much trouble the three of got into when we were kid, especially Larry.." Miles commented.

"What do you mean, 'especially Larry!'!?" Larry demanded. "What do you mean Edgeyyyyyyyyyy!?"

"And Skater's psychopathic tendencies, I cannot imagine what they are doing. All I know is that it's not good." Miles finished. "And Larry, remember: If something smells, it's usually the Butz."

"Shut up! I'll have you know that I graduated middle school!" Larry smiled nervously.

(Does that mean he didn't graduate high school..?) Athena thought, sighing.

**[DID YOU NOT GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL?] **Widget called out.

"WIDGET, NO!" Athena yelped.

"Okay, you can come in now!" Skater called, trying to hide her snickering.

Everyone came in to a surprisingly normal looking room. However, as Trucy stepped in, the floor underneath her sprung up, throwing her into the air.

"Agh!" Trucy yelped in shock. Everyone else stepped around that flooring.

"You see, we set up several pranks around here using ideas from dare submitters. We are not going to tell you what, or where they are." Skater smiled. **(A/N Can you guys give me some ideas for pranks? I have no imagination when it comes to those XD)**

"Anyways, last dare!" Skater shouted as she read out the last dare.

**Final one**

**Godot: I dare you to not drink coffee and murder kitten, her family, friends, bosses, and then both of you, never to be heard of until chapter 11.5**

"Wh-what?" Godot spoke, shocked. "Why would I kill my kitten?"

"Punishments.." Skater reminded him, although she looked like she felt sorry for him. Godot stood up and grabbed a knife.

"Diego.. why?" Mia murmured as he came towards her. He pinned her against the wall, raised the knife and..

"I..I can't." Godot dropped Mia and the knife. "I can't kill my love. Nor anyone she cares about." Godot looked at Skater. "Punish me if you wish. I won't kill my kitten." Skater smiled sadly at him, and snapped her fingers. He disappeared.

"Did you.." Mia asked, frowning.

"No. I didn't send him to the Unspeakable World. I sent him back in time to live his life to the fullest." Skater frowned. Everyone was silent for a full 10 minutes.

"Oh! And we have a new co-host joining us, from SonicMaster95!" Skater said, breaking the silence.

**Name: Joseph Brown**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 6'1"**

**Description: Has dark green eyes and brown hair that is neatly combed with streaks of blue in it, it's styled so it covers the middle of his forehead. Wears a dark orange jacket that he keeps unzipped with a black shirt underneath. He wears a green tie around his neck and he wears black sweatpants. He also wears brown leather boots, and he wears blue full framed glasses whenever he's out and about.**

**Extra Info: A homicide detective who has seen more than his fair share of crimes. He tries to keep a sarcastic but serious personality in an attempt to relieve some of the stress of his job. His main hobbies revolve around being a photographer taking shots of various scenes that catch his interest.**

**Shippings supported: He isn't vocal about it but his two favorite ships are Phoenix X Maya, Apollo X Ema**

**Favorite Characters: Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Diego/Godot, Apollo, Athena, Simon**

**Least Favorite Character: Manfred Von Karma**

The male co-host fell from the ceiling. "Hello, Joseph." Skater said as he looked around.

"Hello.. Who are you?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm Skater. I'm the author of this story." Skater introduced herself, handing him a purse.

"Um, do I look like a girl?" He joked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, just we don't have any backpacks like this or anything.." Skater said, looking backstage.

"It's fine! I was joking." Joseph told her. "What is this anyways?"

"It has literally everything you can think of in it. For example.." Skater reached into her own purse, and pulled out a duck, which quacked.

"Oh! That's where that duck that Eyeglasses Full of Stars sent, went!" Skater put the duck back in a pond.

"That's cool! Hey, where are the other co-hosts?" Joseph frowned, looking around.

"They pranked me while I was sleeping, so I sent them to the Unspeakable World."

"..." Joseph was silent, wondering if he was being threatened by a girl who was almost a foot shorter than him.

"Anyways, that's all for now! See you guys next time!" Skater waved goodbye.

***A/N I'M OUT OF SCHOOL FOR SUMMER! DOBBY IS FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! No, but seriously, I'm out of school for summer! I'll be trying to update more often because of this, so YAY FOR MORE UPDATES! :D Also, find the references in this chapter! Here's a hint: They are for different fandoms. Anyways, have an awesome day, and see y'all next time!**

**~Skater**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, and welcome back to Dare!" Joseph called out.

"Mom, who's this?" January asked Skater.

"This is a new co-host, Joseph. Joseph, this is January, Glitter, Star, Leah, and Yumihiko." Skater introduced the co-hosts to each other.

"Hi!" They all said to each other.

"Anyways, to kick things off, We have two co-hosts joining us!"

**Name: Dr. Edward Toller**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 6'3**

**Description: Has dark black hair, with silver streaks, that seems to goes in all directions, as though it was caught in an explosion, a.k.a. the typical mad scientist hair style. He wears a nice black suit, with a white lab coat overtop at all times. His eyes are covered with scientific goggles most of the time, but he has brown eyes underneath. He usually carries a clipboard, and Joseph the Plant with him. He speaks in the most stereotypical evil British accent imaginable, and is always sarcastic.**

**Extra Info: He is absolutely bat-s*** insane, and actively tries to turn other people the same way. He is a mad scientist, and a brilliant, brilliant troll. He will troll anybody, when he is not, and sometimes, when he is, causing them pain for the sake of his experiments. Also, he likes causing people pain. He was originally going to be the main villain of the first Ace Attorney game, but after he had passed the audition, Manfred von Karma tripped him in the hallway, causing him to sprain his ankle and lose that chance. His catchphrase is "Science! It kills people". He uses Joseph to force dares because he knows from experience that torture pits are expensive, costly, and most of all, unreliable. **

**Shippings Supported: Ones backed by SCIENCE!**

**Favourite Characters: As he is a villain, he likes his fellow villains, so: Dahlia, Kristoph, Alba, Phantom, Engarde, DeKiller, Miles, and finally, Phoenix, for his evidence forgery.**

**Least Favourite Characters: VOOONNNNN KKAAAARRRRMAAAA!**

**Name: Joseph the Plant**

**Gender: He's a plant.**

**Height: 1'4**

**Description: A leafy, green plant.**

**Extra Info: Joseph is the second cousin, twice removed, to fan favourite character, Charley the Plant. Joseph also has a strange power that permeates through the very fabric of reality. Once he is brought into the story, it is impossible for anyone to refuse a dare. If they struggle against it, their body will complete the dare, no matter how much the mind refuses. So, in other words, it's best to do the dare, and try to retain some dignity, than refusing it.**

**Shippings Supported: None. He's a plant.**

**Favourite Characters: Ditto**

**Least Favourite Characters: Dearly beloved cousin Charley.**

Edward fell from the ceiling. As Skater walked up to him, Joseph the Plant fell, which he caught.

"A plant…? Okay then.." Skater said as she handed a bag to him.

"Not just ANY plant! This is Joseph the Plant!" Edward insisted.

"Hey, I'M Joseph!" Joseph interjected.

"We can't , like, have two Josephs!" Glitter groaned.

"Okay. Whenever we talk about the plant-"

"Joseph the Plant." Edward interrupted Skater.

"We'll call him Joseph the Plant." Skater finished. "And the PERSON Joseph will be just Joseph. Okay?"

"Okay." All the co-hosts agreed.

"Wait. A SCIENTIST!?" Ema asked, her eyes widening.

"Yep. Why?" Edward asked, grinning wildly.

"Oh my gosh, I LOVE science! Especially forensics!" Ema yelled, her eyes shining.

"Anyways, first dares...experiments..? Whatever they're called." January announced.

**So… no more refusing dares… well… maybe for others and their dares, as they don't have Joseph. **

**Speaking of which, a little test:**

**Dahlia – Apologize to Maya for trying to kill her. (Also… don't tell Mia this, but if Mia laughs AT ALL during this, make her do the dare below).**

"No, I….." Dahlia started to say. "I...Apologise….Maya…"

"You should be! You tried to kill me." Maya retorted as Mia burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! That's HILARIOUS!" Mia smirked.

"Sorry Mia, but you have to do the next dare." Leah told her.

"Wh-WHAT!?" Mia reeled back in shock.

**Mia – Apologize to Dahlia for calling her a failure.**

"I apologise for calling you a failure, Dahlia." (Even if it's true…) Mia thought.

"Hmmph." Dahlia glared at her.

"Next dar…" Skater started to say.

"What is it?" Star looked at the paper with the dares. "Oh.."

"Who do we have to revive?" January asked.

"Bansai." Star replied as January snarled.

"Only if I can torture him after." January bargained with an angry look in her eyes.

"Deal." Star snapped her fingers and Bansai was revived.

**Bansai – Tell us why the other prosecutors never wear their badges. **

"It is all because of the influence of Manfred von Karma." Bansai explained as he flicked open the lighter. "He convinced everyone else that it is best to keep your badge in your pocket."

Edward muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Damn you, von Karma.."

"Okay. Now you die." January pushed him into her torture pit. She jumped in after him.

"What the heck?" Joseph asked, with an odd look on his face.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. January has this creepy psychopathic side." Skater explained.

"Oh. Anyways, next dare!" Joseph called out, shooting a glance at the torture pit.

**Badd – Tell us why you didn't lose your job despite being the Yatagarasu.**

Badd took the lolipop out of his mouth. "I didn't lose my job because I retired before I admitted being in the Yatagarasu. That's why."

"That's what I assumed." Skater said.

"Next experiment!" Edward called out with an evil grin on his face.

**Author – Change all the GK 2 character names to their English fan translation names for 3 chapters.**

"Okay..?" Skater snapped her fingers.

"What did you do?" Sebastian asked as he started playing with his baton.

"Your names are all changed to the fan translation names." Skater explained.

"What?" Justine asked, extending her gavel.

"I thought you'd be happy with the change." Edward explained. with a smirk on his face, he added. "And Skater? I'm sure even you can agree that your precious Yumihiko's surname in the translation is superior. I mean… it is simply… Debeste!" He started laughing evilly after that as everyone groaned at the pun.

"Yay puns!" Skater jumped up and down excitedly, with a smile on her face.

"No, puns are bad." Star corrected her.

"I like puns, though.." Skater told her.

"Anyways, next dare!" Sebastian called out.

**Phoenix – In order to figure out what is really in the bottles… for science, please drink the same amount of wine as you would drink "grape juice" on an average night at the Borscht Bowl Club.**

"Okay.." Phoenix said hesitantly. "It's just… If I drank as much wine as I did grape juice, I would have died of alcohol poisoning a LONG time ago." Everyone was silent as he said that. Skater grabbed a bottle of grape juice and said,

"I don't taste any alcohol."

"Okay, then I guess that it is grape juice, and not an alcoholic drink. Next experiment!" Edward called out.

**Pearl – Reenact an average level of Hotline: Miami on everybody else (including all OCs with the exception of I, the great Dr. Toller)… who will then be revived. Make it… as bloody as possible.**

"I don't know what that game is!" Pearl cried out.

"Neither do I. I apologise, but this dare is simply impossible for now. I will look it up, and Pearl will do this dare later. I apologise about that." Skater announced. "Okay, so last dare!" She added.

**And finally…**

**Simon Keyes (Sōta Sarushiro) and Dahlia – Both of you are evil, scheming redheads who hate humanity and are driven by revenge… in other words, science says you should be perfect for each other. Go on a date together. **

**There, that's enough experiments for now.**

"Okay..?" Simon Keyes said. He and Dahlia left through the front door.

"WHAT!? SOMEONE _ACTUALLY_ LEFT THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR!?" Star yelled, startling everyone around her.

"Thanks a lot, Star." Skater told her as the girl smirked. Star then took some coffee with tons of sugar and milk out of her bag, and started drinking it.

"Our next, like, group of dares are from FranzyPearlFan!" Glitter announced obliviously.

**Ok happy summer**

**In the spirit of summer I dare**

**Simon Blackquill: sing Fabulous from HSM2 with Hugh, Juniper, Robin, and Myriam as backup (he has too wear really girly clothes)**

"We are not affected by Joseph the Plant for these dares?" Simon asked.

"Nope. However, it's either the dare or punishment." Skater smirked at having cornered Simon.

"...Fine." Simon glared at Skater as he went to the closet. When he came out, he had on a short, pink, frilly prom dress.

_**Simon:**_

_**Its out with the old and in with the new,**_

_**Goodbye clouds of Grey, hello skies of blue**_

_**A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa**_

_**Endless days in my chaise**_

_**The whole world according to moi**_

_**Excuse Me Thank You**_

_**Iced tea imported from England,**_

_**Lifeguards imported from Spain,**_

_**Towels imported from Turkey,**_

_**Turkey imported from Maine,**_

_**Simon and Hugh:**_

_**We're gonna relax and renew,**_

_**Simon:**_

_**You, go, do!**_

_**I want fabulous,**_

_**That is my simple request,**_

_**All things fabulous,**_

_**Bigger and better and best,**_

_**I need something inspiring to help me get along,**_

_**I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?**_

_**Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,**_

_**Where is my pink prada tote?**_

_**I need my tiffany hair band,**_

_**And then I can go for a float.**_

_**Hugh, Robin, Juniper, and Myriam:**_

_**A summer like never before**_

_**Simon: **_

_**I want more!**_

_**Hugh, Robin, Juniper, and Myriam:**_

_**He wants fabulous,**_

_**That is his simple request,**_

_**All things fabulous,**_

_**Bigger and better and best,**_

_**He needs something inspiring to help him get along,**_

_**He needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?**_

_**Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,**_

_**Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,**_

_**Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,**_

_**He's got to have fabulous everything.**_

_**Hugh and Simon:**_

_**Nothing to Discuss**_

_**Everything's got to be perfect.**_

_**Simon: **_

_**For me**_

_**Hugh:**_

_**He wants fabulous,**_

_**That is his simple request,**_

_**All things fabulous,**_

_**Bigger and better and best,**_

_**He needs something inspiring to help him get along,**_

_**He needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?**_

_**Simon:**_

_**This won't do, that's a bore,**_

_**That's insulting, I need more!**_

_**I need, I need,**_

_**I need, I need,**_

_**I need, I need**_

_**I Need FABULOUS!**_

_**Robin:**_

_**Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,**_

_**Juniper:**_

_**Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.**_

_**Simon:**_

_**I like what I see,**_

_**I like it a lot**_

_**Robin, Juniper, Myriam:**_

_**Is this absolutely fabulous?**_

_**Hugh:**_

_**Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?**_

_**Simon:**_

_**Absolutely... NOT!**_

Everyone bursted out laughing from the sight of Simon in a dress, as well as singing the song.

"Okay, okay. I've NEVER laughed that hard in my life." Skater wiped tears from her eyes.

"Next dare!" Joseph called out.

**Phantom, Athena, and Apollo: please reenact the scene from scooby doo and the cyberchase with the scooby doo theme (link at bottom)(or if it fails just look up scooby doo and the cyberchase theme)**

"Um, okay…?" Athena looked at Apollo as she agreed. Apollo shrugged.

_**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you?**_

_**We got some work to do now.**_

_**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you?**_

_**We need some help from you now.**_

_**Come on, Scooby-Doo,**_

_**I see you,**_

_**pretending you got a sliver.**_

_**You're not fooling me,**_

_**'cause I can see,**_

_**the way you shake and shiver.**_

_**You know we got a mystery to solve,**_

_**so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act.**_

_**Don't hold back!**_

_**And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through,**_

_**you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack!**_

_**That's a fact!**_

_**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you.**_

_**You're ready and you're willing.**_

_**We can count on you, Scooby-Doo,**_

_**I know you'll catch that villain.**_

After that chase, everyone is laughing, Athena is smiling, Apollo is looking embarrassed, and the Phantom looks very disheveled.

"Next dare!" Leah called out, covering her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing.

**Simon and Athena: fight an ancient samurai**

Suddenly, the ancient samurai Maeda Keiji appeared on his horse for Athena and Simon to fight. The samurai attacked Athena with his spear first, but Athena dodged as Simon took out his sword.

Maeda Keiji then charged at Athena again, but was blocked by Simon. Every time he tried to attack, Simon would block him, so he quickly changed targets to Simon.

As the two men fought, Athena ran up behind Maeda Keiji and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Skater snapped her fingers, and the samurai, as well as his horse, disappeared. Athena and Simon were both panting, but were unharmed.

"We now have a dare for Klavier and Kennedi!" Leah announced, .

**Klavier: (I wish people would make more baby suggestions) anyway lift the baby like it's Simba**

"Okay…?" Klavier replied as he lifted up Kennedi like in Lion King. The baby laughed a bit.

"You like that? Okay!" Klavier asked, lifting her higher. Kennedi laughed even more as Klavier smiled.

"Okay, you can put her down now." Skater smiled to herself at how happy Klavier looked.

"Next experiment! This is going to be fun!" Edward grinned to himself.

**Miles: fight a shark with a chainsaw**

"Where did this dare come from?" Miles asked, a odd look on his face.

"Who cares? Just do the darn dare." Star rolled her eyes at Miles. She then snapped her fingers and Miles was holding a chainsaw, and a shark had appeared. They were still on land, however.

"Won't the shark just die of no water?" Miles asked, relieved that he didn't have to do the dare.

"It's a land shark." Star shook her head as the shark somehow started swimming through the air.

"What the hell?" Miles asked, turning on the chainsaw. He ran towards the shark with the chainsaw, but the shark dodged. It quickly changed targets to Kay, who was sitting nearby, playing with Kennedi. As Miles realized this, he quickly ran towards the shark just as it was about to hurt Kay and cut off its head.

" ? You saved me.." Kay ran up and hugged him.

(YAY KAYWORTH!) Skater and Star thought at the same time.

"Our next set of dares are from PuzzlingGamer!" Joseph announced.

**Hello again! Once again, thank you for doing my dares! Since I told Maya I'd give her burgers after the dare, here she goes! -hands over 5 bags of burgers- **

**Okay, round 3! **

**January, Skater, and Star: Pick one name of anyone on set each. That person has to prank another person on set of their choosing. If even 1 person does not prank another character, all three have to go to the torture pit. **

**(Example: I pick Trucy, and she has to prank someone no one picked, let's say, Larry. She has to prank him before the chapter ends or else she and the other two have to go to the torture pit.) **

"JANUARY! YOU HAVE A DARE!" Skater called down into the torture pit.

"Aww, I was having fun!" January frowned as she came up holding a bloody knife.

"Okay, so I pick Pearly." Skater announced as January threw the knife back into her pit.

"I pick Trucy." Star added.

"And finally, I pick Johann." January finished.

"Just call me John." John muttered. The three ran off to set up pranks.

"Anyways, next dare is for Athena!" January smiled.

**Athena: You have to avoid seeing one person of January's choosing. If you have interaction with that person, intentional or not, you have to go to the torture pit. I'm sorry! **

"Okay, I choose for you to avoid Franziska." January.

"Seems simple enough." Athena shrugged. Immediately, a bucket of water was dumped on Athena.

"Who did that!?" She demanded, and a laugh rang through the room.

"That's Trucy's laugh." Skater chucked to herself. "Anyways, next dares are for Trucy and Apollo!"

**Trucy: Do a magic show with Apollo as your assistant! **

**Apollo: You have to help Trucy with the magic show. No complaints! **

"Okay.." Apollo forced a smile.

"Come ON, Polly! Let's go!" Trucy ran up to the stage room.

Everyone was applauding by the end of the performance, as it had turned out amazing.

"That was simply FABULOUS, darling! That rivaled my performances!" Max smiled at Trucy. Meanwhile, Iris and Phoenix were talking nearby.

"That was a wonderful performance that your daughter did, Phoenix!" Iris smiled. Phoenix smiled as well. He wouldn't tell her, but Pearl was behind Iris, about to throw a cup of confetti on her. As Pearl did, she took off running, laughing.

"Darn it, Pearl!" Iris laughed, running after her.

**Thank you again! -hands over some cupcakes to everyone on set, including Dahlia-**

"Dahlia will get her cookies when she gets back from her date." Skater smiled as everyone else enjoyed their cookies.

"Aren't we missing one prank?" January frowned.

"Oh yeah, John hasn't pranked anyone yet." Star joined in, frowning.

"Should we be mad because he didn't complete a dare, or scared because he hasn't completed a dare?" Leah added as well.

"I don't know." Sebastian joined the conversation.

"Is everyone joining this conversation?" Joseph asked.

"Apparently." Edward continued. Everyone continued discussing the matter until a voice yelled,

"DARN IT, JOHN! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"Worth it." John smiled to himself as Justine chased after him. John's prank had been that he dyed her hair purple. The co-hosts all failed to keep from laughing.

"Well, looks like that's John's prank. See you all next time!" Skater waved goodbye.

* * *

***A/N**

**Happy Fathers Day! Oh, and also,**

**Sebastian Debeste = Yumihiko Ichiyanagi**

**Justine Courtney = Hakari Mikagami**

**Simon Keyes = Sōta Sarushiro**

**Johann (John) Marsh = Shimon Aizawa**

**Just so you guys know :3**

**~Skater**


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome back to Dare, after a loong break!" Skater smiled.

"Jeez, it's been, like, what? A month?" Glitter asked.

"Yep. Anyways, first off, we have a round of dares from BladeXFire!" Star announced.

**Judges: I dare you judges to be smart for one time.**

"Oh my! How dare you call us dumb!" The judge and his brother said at the same time, while Judge Courtney slammed her gavel.

"How. Dare. You!" She yelled angrily, her hair still purple from the last chapter. Everyone took a step back.

(Yeah, we probably shouldn't mess with her right now..) Leah thought.

"Anyways, next dare!" Sebastian announced.

**Godot: We all know you want to do this. Marry Mia. **

"Mia, my beautiful kitten.." Godot said, getting on one knee. Pulling out a box, he opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! I will!" Mia smiled as if that was the best thing that could happen to her.

"Yay! Congratulations, Sis!" Maya ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I can't wait for the wedding~" Mia sang.

"Speaking of which, we have a dare for the hosts!" Joseph said in surprise.

**Hosts and co-hosts: Plan the wedding and don't screw anything up or Shelly can cut your heads of with a old dull rusty razor blade.**

All the hosts looked over at Shelly, who was sharpening said knife.

"Okay, I'm leaving Iris, Franziska, and Trucy in charge while the hosts prepare for the wedding in a few chapters." Skater announced, to the shock of everyone else. She snapped her fingers, giving the three a magic purse and Author powers. "Any new co-hosts also can help out." She and all the other co-hosts left.

"Why us?" Iris asked, stopping the author.

"I used a random character generator, and you, Trucy, and Franziska appeared." Skater explained. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a wedding to plan. Oh, and Edward, you're staying here too. You might screw up the wedding plans." She stopped the scientist.

"Damn it! Oh well." Edward frowned, as the other co-hosts left.

"Um, next dare?" Trucy called out, frowning.

**DD Miles and 20 yr old miles: debate on what it means to be a prosecutor.**

"Well, obviously, it's to win every trial!" Y. Miles told Miles.

"No. It's to find the truth." Miles retorted, pushing up his glasses.

"Have you lost your mind? A Guilty verdict is the most important thing." Y. Miles countered.

"OBJECTION! No! The truth is better than all the guilty verdicts in the world!" Miles pointed at Y. Miles.

"OBJECTION! Do you have any proof?" Y. Miles retorted.

"OBJECTION! Do you?" Miles smirked. The two continued arguing over what it means to be a prosecutor, until..

*CRACK*

"ENOUGH! You foolishly foolish fools arguing over a foolishly foolhardy subject! Any foolishly foolish fool can see that it depends on the foolish person!" Franziska interjected.

(Can someone tell me why they put Franziska in charge..?) Both Y. Miles and Miles thought at the same time.

"Time for the next foolishly foolish dare." Franziska waved her finger.

**Ray: I dare you to do a mock trail with any prosecutor**

"Okay? How about you, Franny-pie?" Ray smiled.

*CRACK*

Ray jumped back, sweating.

"Let's get this foolishly foolish trial over with.." Franziska sighed.

* * *

The trial ended with a Not Guilty verdict. What? I have writers block!

"Author, could you please make your own statements in Author's Notes, that would be nice." Franziska said.

**(*A/N Okay, okay, jeez, Franziska. Lighten up a bit. I know you lost, but..)**

"Next dare!" Trucy shouted.

**Franziska(s): I dare you to stop with showing off your kink. No whips or riding crops for two chapters.**

"Hmph. Fine." Franziska reluctantly put down her whip.

"HECK NO! This whip is my source of power!" Y. Franziska bended her riding crop angrilly.

"Franziska Gilligan von Karma, put down the riding crop." Manfred told the 13 year old. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Your middle name is Gilligan?" Phoenix said through his laughter.

"I may not be able to whip you, but I can still slap you!" Franziska retorted whilst slapping Phoenix. She then slapped Y. Franziska.

"What was that for?" Y. Franziska asked her older self.

"If you had just given up your riding crop, we wouldn't be dealing with this embarrassment of a middle name!" Franziska glared at her younger self. "Now give up the riding crop!"

"Okay, fine! Jeez.." Y. Franziska put down her riding crop.

"Next, we have *giggle* another round of dares from Franzypearlfan!" Iris told, trying her hardest to stop laughing.

**I have to say this like right now but Kennedi can stay until the end of the story (out of pity)**

**That being said**

**Klavier: feed and change her again**

"Got it! Just continue with the dares!" Klavier called out.

**Ok this weeks torture go!**

**Apollo and Simon Blackquill: sing I don't dance from HSM2 (Apollo is Ryan and he can wear his DLC outfit. Simon has to wear the frilly dress again)(Wright Anything Agency members past and present are back up)**

"If we have to.." Apollo sighed. He went into one of the closets. When he came out, he was wearing his DLC outfit. Simon then went into another closet and changed into the frilly dress, as all the Wright Anything Agency members started getting together to sing backup.

_**Apollo: **__**Hey,batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing.**_

_**Simon: I've go to just do my thing.**_

_**Apollo: Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.**_

_**I'III show you that it's one and the same:**_

_**Baseball,dancing,same game.**_

_**It's easy:**_

_**Step up to the plate,start swingin.**_

_**Simon: I wanna play ball now, and that's all.**_

_**This is what I do.**_

_**It ain't no dance that you can show me.**_

_**Backup: You'll never know it you never try.**_

_**Simon: There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.**_

_**Apollo: Come on!**_

_**Simon: I don't dance.**_

_**Apollo and Backup: I know you can.**_

_**Simon: Not a chance.**_

_**Apollo and Backup: It I could do this,well,you could do that.**_

_**Simon: But I don't dance.**_

_**Apollo: Hit it out of the park!**_

_**Simon: I don't dance.**_

_**Apollo: I say you can.**_

_**Simon: There's not a chance.**_

_**Apollo: Slide home,you score, swingin on the dance floor.**_

_**Simon: I don't dance,no.**_

_**Apollo: Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.**_

_**Simon: I've go to just do my thing.**_

_**Apollo: Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.**_

_**Apollo: Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.**_

_**Bases loaded, do your dance.**_

_**It's easy:**_

_**Take your best shot,just hit it.**_

_**Simon: I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.**_

_**I'II show you how I swing.**_

_**Backup: You'll never know if you never try.**_

_**Simon: There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.**_

_**Apollo: Come on!**_

_**Simon: I don't dance.**_

_**Apollo and Backup: I know you can.**_

_**Simon: Not a chance.**_

_**Apollo and Backup: It I could do this, well, you could do that.**_

_**Simon: But I don' dance.**_

_**Apollo: Hit it out of the park!**_

_**Simon: I don't dance.**_

_**Apollo: I say you can.**_

_**Simon: There's not a chance.**_

_**Apollo: Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.**_

_**Simon: I don't dance, no.**_

_**Apollo: Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.**_

_**Swing it out,spin around,do the dance.**_

_**Simon: I wanna play ball,not dance hall.**_

_**I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call.**_

_**Apollo: I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.**_

_**Simon: You're talkin a lol;show me what you gat. STOP.**_

_**All: Swing!**_

_**Apollo: HEY**_

_**Come on,swing it like this.**_

_**Oh,swing!**_

_**Simon: Ooh**_

_**Apollo: Jitterbug...just like that.**_

_**That's what I mean; That's how you swing.**_

_**Simon: You make a good pitch but I don't belive.**_

_**Apollo: I say you can.**_

_**Simon I know I can't.**_

_**Apollo and Simon: I don't dance.**_

_**Apollo: You can do it.**_

_**Simon: I don't dance,no.**_

_**Apollo: Nothin'to boy, alta boy. YEAH.**_

_**Simon: Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what?**_

_**Apollo: One,two,three,four, everybody swing!**_

_**Apollo and Simon: COME ON!**_

_**Simon: I don't dance.**_

_**Apollo: I know you can.**_

_**Simon: Not a chance.**_

_**Apollo and Backup: It I could do this,well,you could do that.**_

_**Simon: But I don't dance.**_

_**Apollo: Hit it out of the park!**_

_**Simon: I don't dance.**_

_**Apollo: I say you can.**_

_**Simon: There's not a chance.**_

_**Apollo: Silde home,you score,swingin on the dance floor.**_

_**Simon: I don't dance,no.**_

Everyone clapped as the song ended, and Simon and Apollo went to separate closets to change back into their normalwear.

"Our next dare is for Phantom and Calisto!" Edward announced, an evil grin on his face. "As well as Cammy!"

**Phantom and Calisto: sing Easy street from the 1999 version of Annie (pick any of the female villains to play Lily)**

"Okay, here goes!" The three said as they gathered in preparation to sing.

_**Phantom: I remember the way**_

_**Our sainted mother**_

_**Would sit and croon us**_

_**Her lullaby**_

_**Calisto: She'd say, kids, there's a place**_

_**That's like no other**_

_**You got to get there before you die**_

_**Phantom: You don't get there**_

_**By playing from the rule book**_

_**Calisto:You stack the aces**_

_**Phantom: You load the dice**_

_**Calisto and Phantom: Mother dear**_

_**Oh, we know you're down there listening -**_

_**How can we follow**_

_**Your sweet**_

_**Advice**_

_**To**_

_**Phantom: Easy street**_

_**Easy street**_

_**Where you sleep till noon**_

_**Calisto: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Calisto and Phantom: She'd repeat**_

_**Easy street**_

_**Better get there soon.**_

_**Phantom, Calisto, and Cammy: Easy street**_

_**Easy street**_

_**Where the rich folks play**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Move them feet**_

_**Calisto: Move them ever-lovin' feet**_

_**Phantom, Calisto, and Cammy: To easy street**_

_**Calisto: Easy street**_

_**Phantom, Calisto, and Cammy: When you get there stay**_

_**Phantom: It ain't fair**_

_**How we scrounge**_

_**For three of four bucks**_

_**While she gets**_

_**Warbucks**_

_**Calisto: The little brat!**_

_**It ain't fair this here life**_

_**Is drivin' me nuts!**_

_**While we get peanuts**_

_**She's livin' fat!**_

_**Phantom: Maybe she holds the key**_

_**That little lady**_

_**Calisto:To gettin' more bucks**_

_**Phantom: Instead of less**_

_**Maybe we fix the game**_

_**With something shady**_

_**Cammy: Where does that put us?**_

_**Calisto: Oh, tell her.**_

_**Phantom, Calisto, and Cammy: Yes!**_

_**Easy street**_

_**Easy street**_

_**Annie is the key**_

_**Yes sirree**_

_**Yes sirree**_

_**Yes sirree**_

_**Easy street**_

_**Easy street**_

_**That's where we're gonna -**_

_**Be!**_

Everyone clapped as they finished their trio.

"Next dare!" Franziska stated.

**Wow that's two songs**

**Edgeworth: fight a t-Rex with a chainsaw**

(First a shark, now a t-rex..?) Miles thought, exasperated.

"RELEASE THE T-REX!" Trucy called out as Iris and Franziska opened a random door, and a t-rex walked out.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" It cried out as Trucy pulled a chainsaw out of her magic panties.

"Here, Mr. Edgeworth!" She yelled as she threw the chainsaw, which he caught. The t-rex launched itself at Miles, who dodged out of the way. As the dinosaur ran by, Miles cut it with the chainsaw. Angrily, the t-rex let out another roar as it charged at Miles again. This time, Miles stabbed it with the chainsaw, and it collapsed. Everyone looked shocked.

"H-how..?" Iris asked, shocked.

"I'm Edgeworth. That's how." Miles shrugged.

"Anyways, next dare!" Trucy said after a minute.

**Matt and Bansai: FENCE**

**(*A/N As you all know, I am biased against Bansai/Blaise. To keep from bias, I had to flip a coin to see who won.)**

"Okay!" Trucy snapped her fingers and the two were dressed in traditional fencing gear. "FIGHT!"

***10 minutes later… AKA, the author has writer's block and can't think of a way to describe the fighting scene***

Matt wound up winning, and was greeted by congratulations from everyone for beating Blaise.

"Oh! The little kids have a dare!" Iris said, blushing.

**L. Larry, L. Phoenix, and L. Miles: write a letter to the president**

"Okay!" The three quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

**(Bold is , **_**bold italics are , **_**boldunderline is Y. Larry****.)**

**To the president,**

**Hello! Our names are Miles Edgeworth, **_**Phoenix Wright, **_**and Larry Butz. ****We are currently in 4th grade. Miles wishes to be a defense attorney, Phoenix wishes to be an artist, and Larry… well, he doesn't know what he wants to be.**

**What do you mean by that, Edgey!? :(**

**Larry, don't write unrelated things on the letter to the president.**

**You are!**

_**Guys, we need to continue wright-ing the letter!**_

**...That was a horrible joke, Phoenix.**

**Yeah, Nick. That was terrable.**

_**Shut up, you guys.**_

**Well, anyways-**

**Let me rite, Edgey!**

**You spelled write wrong, Larry.**

**Whatever! It's my turn to rite!**

**Ugh, I guess…**

**Hooray! Anyways, we met when Nick was accused of steeling Edgey's money! However, the two of us deffended him and prooved him innoocent.**

**Larry, you spelled-**

_**Miles, let him write. **_

**Your turn to wright, Nick!**

**That was a terrible pun, Larry.**

**What pun, Edgey?**

_**Yeah, I tend to make puns based off of my name. You could say it's.. punny! But anyways, I'm done wright-ing, so Miles, your turn!**_

**Please stop with the puns, Phoenix. Anyways, we should probably finish the letter. Have a good day, and goodbye!**

**Sincerely,**

**Miles Edgeworth**

_**Phoenix Wright**_

**Larry Butz**

The three handed it to Iris, who read it.

"Aww, this is adorable! I'll send it right away!" Iris snapped her fingers, and it was gone.

"Time for the last foolishly foolish dare by this person." Franziska smirked.

**Dahlia: kiss a cactus!**

"Wh-WHAT?" Dahlia yelped.

"You heard the dare! Do it!" Iris glared at her twin.

"No!" Dahlia glared back.

"Do it!" Iris and Dahlia were sucked into a staring contest.

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

*SLAP*

"SHUT UP!" Franziska galred at the sisters. "OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE UNSPEAKABLE WORLD!" The twins stopped immediately after Franziska made that threat.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Trucy whispered to Franziska.

"Hmph. No, it is not. Anyways, Iris! Leave your foolish sister alone. Dahlia, do the dare! Or I will send you to 'that' world."

Dahlia ran to the nearest cactus and kissed it.

"OW! That hurt!" She whined.

(Why does Skater even have a cactus farm..?) Iris thought, sweating.

"Our next round of dares is from Imagination Gamer!" Edward called out once again, looking curiously at Franziska.

"Why has he been so quiet?" Trucy whispered to Iris.

**All Phoenix's: I dare you to all sing I'm Blue by Eiffel 65.**

"...Fine." L. Phoenix, Feenie, Phoenix, and Hobo Nick all said.

_**L. Phoenix: Yo listen up here's a story**_

_**About a little guy that lives in a blue world**_

_**And all day and all night and everything he sees**_

_**Is just blue like him inside and outside**_

_**Blue his house with a blue little window**_

_**And a blue corvette**_

_**And everything is blue for him and himself**_

_**And everybody around**_

_**'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to**_

_**All: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**_

_**Feenie: I have a blue house with a blue window.**_

_**Blue is the colour of all that I wear.**_

_**Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.**_

_**I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.**_

_**Blue are the people here that walk around,**_

_**Blue like my corvette, it's in and outside.**_

_**Blue are the words I say and what I think.**_

_**Blue are the feelings that live inside me.**_

_**All: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**_

_**Phoenix: I have a blue house with a blue window.**_

_**Blue is the colour of all that I wear.**_

_**Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.**_

_**I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.**_

_**Blue are the people here that walk around,**_

_**Blue like my corvette, it's in and outside.**_

_**Blue are the words I say and what I think.**_

_**Blue are the feelings that live inside me.**_

_**All: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**_

_**Hobo Nick: Inside and outside blue his house**_

_**With the blue little window**_

_**And a blue corvette**_

_**And everything is blue for him and himself**_

_**And everybody around**_

_**'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to**_

_**All: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**_

_**I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die) **_

No one clapped.

"Sorry, Daddy, but you're as bad at singing as you are at playing the piano." Trucy frowned.

(Is my singing really that bad?) Y. Phoenix, Feenie, Phoenix, and Hobo Nick all thought, sweating.

"Our next dare is for Daddy!" Trucy said, bouncing on her toes.

**Phoenix (normal): I dare you to eat three plates of the special at Tres Bein (that French restaurant with terrible food where that poisoning happened and Maggey was framed for it)**

"WHAT?" Phoenix yelled.

"La lawyer wants ze eat la cuisine, non?" Jean armstrong smiled, and suddenly, poor Phoenix had three plates of said food. He sighed and dug in.

* * *

"That was the worst meal I have ever had in my life." Phoenix suddenly gagged and ran off into a bathroom.

(Seriously, how many rooms does Skater have here?) Iris thought.

"Next dare!" Edward was grinning now.

"It's official. I'm scared." Trucy whispered to Iris, who nodded in agreement.

**Maya: I dare you to watch poltergeist with the lights off and no one with you. (If you can't take it call for Phoenix)**

"Okay!" Maya ran into the movie room, which had no lights.

* * *

Half way through, Maya yelled,

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCKKKKKK!"

(I'd better go watch it with her..) Phoenix sighed and walked into the room.

* * *

When the movie ended, both were shaking in fear.

"Are you okay, Phoenix?" Iris asked Phoenix, concerned.

"I'm fine. I feel bad for Maya, though." He turned to the girl.

"A burger would help to cheer me up." Maya looked eagerly at Iris, who sighed and summoned a burger.

"The next foolish dare is for Klavier." Franziska stated.

**Klavier: I dare you to let Apollo try to play your favorite guitar.**

"Here, Herr Forehead." Klavier handed the guitar to Apollo.

"Thanks…?" As soon as Apollo strung one of the strings, everyone but Trucy, Iris, and Franziska died.

"Damn it, you foolish fool!" Franziska yelled.

*SLAP*

"Ow! It's not my fault that I'm bad at playing the guitar!" Apollo retorted. Iris revived everyone.

"Oh! We have a new co-host!" She said, surprised.

**(Now, to let you borrow one of my OCs. I'd look up Jak & Daxter if I were you though.)**

**Name: Benjamin David Arthur Darkens (or simply Ben)**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5"4**

**Description: He's 5"4. Large cerulean eyes. The boy had brownish black hair that is short and well-groomed. His face looks a lot like Jak combined with his father's bodily features, but the features weren't as prominent because of his young age. Has slightly corded arms and legs. But, he is quite thin. His hands were a size larger than average with long, thin fingers that scarcely twitched. His ears may be pointed like a regular Elfan, but they were half the size they should be at his age. He was wears a recently washed, ghost white lab coat that is a size too big for him. He wore dark purple surgeon gloves that go up to his elbows and they looked well polished and brand new. He wore trousers that are midnight black and fit like they were made for him. wears Oxford leather boots that date back to the 1800's, not from his world, and fit like they were designed for him. He also wore white, clean socks that go up past his shins and are obviously too large for him. Hidden under that coat is a shirt that reads "Ace Attorney" with the insignia of the game.**

**Extra Info: He's very intelligent with a bit of a British lisp when he whispers or yells. He has powers that he's really ashamed of. Barely anything unnerves him and he's a decent fighter due to his occupation which is classified. He's great at doctoring, chemistry, and keeping his emotions under control. But, he has his peeves. He hates anything having to do with messy, dirty, unorderly, and evil. **

**Shippings Supported: He will not openly admit these (Phoenix X Maya, Godot X Mia, Edgeworth X Oldbag, and Misty X Gregory)**

**Favorite Characters: Phoenix, Maya, Mia, Ema, Lana, and Missile. (Especially Phoenix, but he tries to not show that)**

**Least Favorite Characters: All the villains; especially Dahlia.**

Ben fell from from the ceiling, and Iris gave him a bottomless purse.

"A purse?" He asked, surprised.

"It has literally anything in it that you need." She explained.

"Oh." Ben stood up.

"Well, that's the end of this chapter! See you all next time!" Trucy smiled and waved.

***A/N**

"**Don't worry if you, like, miss us!" Glitter called out. "We'll be popping in, like, periodically throughout the next few chapters."**

"**It'll be to get people to try on dresses and stuff for the wedding." January explained.**

**Well, now that Glitter and January updated you on what they were doing, see you all next time!**

**~Skater**


End file.
